Missing Angels
by Sophia Thernardier
Summary: An Angels Christmas story, starts off normal but soon goes badly wrong.


_**Missing Angels. **_

_**It was a normal day at the "Angels" office. The two Kelly's and Kris were sat waiting for Sabrina to arrive. Jill and Tiffany were on their way to pick Sabrina up from the airport. It was getting close to Christmas and Charlie had arranged for the "Angels" to have a Christmas party and sleepover at the office. Bosley was visiting Charlie for Christmas. Julie had sadly died in the call of duty last year, though sad, the "Angels" carried on with a brand new "Angel." The "Angels" were all looking forward to a break in the cases. Little did they know what was going to happen....**_

A little while later, Sabrina arrived...in a taxi. Kelly Garrett and Kris raced to meet her. Kelly Munroe, however, stood alone inside, thinking. After a while, Kelly Garrett and Kris led Sabrina in.

"Where are Jill and Tiffany?" Kelly Munroe asked immediatly.

"Tiffany?" Sabrina asked. "and which Munroe are you?" she teased, although she already knew.

"Kelly." Kelly Munroe answered. "Tiffany... the posh blonde?"

"I'm guessing you replaced her?" Sabrina asked.

"No." Kris corrected her sadly, speaking softly. "She replaced Julie."

"Oh... I heard about that." Sabrina answered. "I really am very sorry." she said honestly. 

Kelly Garrett stood looking worried. Kelly Munroe moved to her. "Hey" she said quietly. "What's wrong?" 

Meanwhile.....

Tiff and Jill woke, they had been drugged.

"Where are we?" Jill asked, sounding a little scared.

"I don't really know." Tiffany stated, sounding calm. "We appear to be in a cell, locked in someone's basement."

The room was big and empty. Empty, that was, except for two sleeping bags and a small window, just above the cell. The door's lock clicked open and the door opened to reveal three girls of about Tiffany's age. 21.

"Bring the posh one... she's first" the tallest one barked. She appeared to be the leader of the group. The two smaller girls hurried forward, one looked almost innocent, certainly scared, the other, brave, yet a little nervy. They both grabbed Tiffany, who pulled free.

"I can walk." she snapped.

"Get a move on." The braver one snapped back. The four exited, the door slammed and the lock clicked again. Jill sank down to sit.

"Oh god." she whimpered.

Back at the agency....

"We've got to find them." Kelly Garrett stated, looking very worried. "We can't lose them." The four remaining "Angels" sat on either the couch, or the floor.

Sabrina wrapped her arm around Kelly Garrett, comforting her slightly. Kelly Munroe and Kris both leaned gently on her knees. "We will. I'll help." 

Kelly Munroe looked up at Kelly Garrett, over to Sabrina then at Kris. "We should try and trace the car."

Kris smiled warmly at her, patting her knee. "Yes, we should. Bree, Kel... you take the airport. I'll take the motorway..."

Kelly Munroe butted in. "I'll do the computer search." 

Meanwhile...

"They'll find us." Tiff taunted the captors.

"Shut it." The leader snapped, angrily.

In the cell....

Jill let herself cry for a while, then started to think...

Meanwhile....

"Put her back." The leader snapped.

In the cell.....

The door opened to reveal Tiff, sobbing and shaking. Tiff was shoved in, causing her to fall, hard. Then the door slammed.

"Tiff?" Jill asked. "What did they do to you?"

"They...They..." Tiff stuttered, still crying. "They did this." Tiff rolled up a sleeve to reveal a huge cut.

"Oh...." Jill said, quickly and kindly wrapping her arm around Tiff. Tiff leant on her shoulder and sobbed. "Shhh... They'll find us." Jill soothed, softly stroking Tiff's hair.

Tiff sniffed. "That's what they want.... their going to keep us alive, until...until... until they have us all... then.... well, you can guess."

Back at the Agency....

Kelly Munroe was typing when she heard a CRASH. She stood to look around. Suddenly, she was grabbed by a hand, the person was behind her. She tried to cry out, but was muffled by the other hand.

In the cell....

The door burst open and Kelly was thrown in, face down.

"Kelly?" Jill and Tiff asked, no sure which one it was.

"Munroe." Kelly Munroe answered. "What's going on?" she asked, sitting up and pushing her golden, blonde locks out of her face. Catching sight of Tiff's arm. "Who did that?" she exclaimed angrily. "How dare they.... Oh,Tiff."

Tiff just sobbed and buried her head in Kelly's shoulder. Kelly held her sensitively.

Jill looked at her sister, Kelly Munroe.

"We got trouble! whoever caught us wants to kill all the Angels." She explained. "How can we warn the others?" She asked, hoping and praying that Kelly could think of a way. Kelly looked at her, eyes showing slight worry.

"No idea." Kelly stated. "None whatsoever."

On the motorway....

Kris was just pulling into a service station. As she got out of her hire car she felt someone behind her, she quickly jumped back into the car and sped off.

Back at the Agency....

Kelly Garrett drove her car back to the agency, parking outside she noticed that Sabrina had got Kris, Jill and Kelly Munroe's car back. Bree opened the agency doors to let Kelly in. They both saw Kris' hire car race up and Kris hurried in. Bree closed the doors, just as three shots rang out. Kris had collapsed onto the couch, barely breathing.

"Who was that?" Kelly Garrett asked.

"Looks like whoever trashed Tiffany's car." Bree answered.

Kelly Garrett looked down at Kris, who was very barely breathing, but still looked very angelic. She knelt quickly beside the couch. She felt Kris' head. It was hot, far too hot.

"Kris?" Kelly called, worriedly. She looked up at Sabrina, eyes showing real panic. 

Meanwhile....

Jill, Tiff and Kelly Munroe worked on a plan to escape.

Back at the Agency...

An ambulance had arrived to take Kris to hospital. Bree looked around and noticed a pale and worried looking Kelly Garrett standing, crying in the background.

"Go with her." Bree said to her. "I'll be fine... really."

"Oh Bree..." Kelly sobbed. "Thank you." She hugged Bree and quickly got into the ambulance.

Unseen by anyone, a faint, glimmering person followed the ambulance, it was Julie, who was now truely an Angel, she had been sent to watch over Kris.

Meanwhile...

Kelly Munroe had broken the window in the basement and scrambled up with no rope. She attached a rope to a rock and threw the rest of it to Tiff. Tiff scrambled up to the window hurriedly and was nearly through the window. The door's lock clicked and the door started to open.... 

"Hurry." Kelly called to Jill, who lunged for the rope.

The gang leader entered. She looked around and saw Jill, half-way to the window. "OI" she bellowed crossly. "I'll get you." she shouted angrily. but, by this time Jill was out the window. The other two gang members burst in, both looking extremely panicky. "Fools, I told you to watch them." The leader bellowed at them, lunging at them.

"NO" Kelly yelled, pouncing angrily on the leader.

At the hospital....

the angel version of Julie stood quietly at the foot of Kris' bed. Kelly Garrett walked in and sat down by the bed. Kris had just fainted from exhaustion, apparently. Kelly moved to go and ring Charlie.... He deserved to know. She left the room. Julie took this moment to softly kiss Kris' forehead.

The kiss of an angel, protection well deserved.

An angel's kiss will protect that person, it helps the body recover, no matter what. 

Julie moved back to the foot of the bed as Kelly Garrett re-entered. She hadn't been able to ring Charlie as she didn't know his number.

At the agency....

Bree wrote the others a quick note, just in case they came back, stuck it to the door and went to visit Kris.

In the cell....

the two smaller gang members scrambled up the rope as Kelly Munroe tied the gang leader up. The innocent and scared looking one had told all, how she and her friend had both been bullied into taking parts in the attacks.

At the hospital....

Bree knocked and entered Kris' room. Kelly Garrett looked up, eyes shining with tears. Julie was watching from the foot of the bed, patiently.

"Hi Bree." she said softly.

"Hi Kelly... any news?" Bree asked, sensitively.

"No. Well, not much. She passed out due to exhaustion, apparently." Kelly spat the last word, almost viciously. Sabrina recoiled slightly, then went to her, she knew Kelly was hurting, and it must have been a deep hurt as she had never acted like this before.

"She'll be alright." Bree said, confidently. "I can feel it."

"I hope so." Kelly Garrett answered. "I really hope so." she said softer, to herself.

Bree silently rested a hand on Kelly's shoulder. Kelly gripped it tightly with her small hand. Julie watched them, then before they could say or do anything softly touched them both on the heads, blessing them with her love and warmth. Julie moved silently away, back to the foot of the bed.

In the cell.....

Kelly Munroe quickly scrambled up the rope. Jill was softly binding Tiff's arm. The two girls, Karen and Sabina stood together, looking worried about what was going to happen to them. Kelly looked at them, then she said.... "It'll be alright... I have a friend who would like to talk to you.... just tell her all you've told me." The three "Angels" then drove to the police station where they left the girls with DC Melissa "Mellie" Silver. They had taken the leaders car, to replace Tiffany's. They then drove back to the agency.

At the Agency....

They knocked on the door then stood back and waited. Tiff suddenly noticed Bree's note.

"Hey...look at this."

"What does it say?" Kelly and Jill Munroe asked.

"Gone to hospital. Kris Ill. Kelly and I there. See you there. Bree... Bree? Who's Bree?" Tiff asked.

"Kris is ill?" Jill gasped, looking worried.

"Come on...I'll drive." Kelly Munroe said, taking charge. "Jill, Kris needs us and Tiff, you'll soon see who Bree is."

At the hospital....

Julie moved to stand by the door... Kelly Munroe led Tiff and Jill in. Julie blessed all three of them. She moved to stand at the foot of the bed and waited to see what would happen.

"Hi Kelly, Jill and..." Sabrina tailed off.

"Tiffany, Tiff." 

"Nice to meet you." Bree said offering Tiff her free hand." I'm Sabrina, Bree."

Kelly Garrett didn't move. Kelly Munroe sat on one side of her, leaning her head on Kelly Garrett's leg. Tiff knelt next to Kelly Garrett, hand resting on Kelly's. Jill moved to sit, head resting on Kelly's other knee. Julie moved to stand behind them. She was an Angel once more. She slowly faded.

"Kels? Jilly? Bree? Tiff? Kel?" Kris' voice asked, sounding like a small child, not her usual bright self at all.

"Hello Angel." they said together. Making Kris smile.

"Guess I needed a nap." Kris joked. 

They all laughed. Kelly Munroe knelt next to Kris' bed pillow. Jill stood behind her. Bree knelt next to Kelly Munroe. Tiffany stood behind her. Tiff, Jill, Kelly Munroe and Bree shifted to let Kelly Garrett into the middle. Kris smiled once more, then slept peacefully, trusting and happy to know she had her own guardian angels. Julie re-appeared and stood behind them all. 


End file.
